


Dans les bois

by FridayQueen



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Mildred se perd dans une forêt proche du campement où se trouve les écoles de Cackle et de Pentangle. Hécate part à sa recherche, les deux sorcières vont faire une étrange rencontre qui aura des conséquences funestes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : The Worst Witch ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 

Hécate marchait entre les tentes tandis que les adolescentes étaient assises soit près d'un feu à faire griller des friandises, soit parlaient et riaient avec animation entre elles.

Camping.

Ils faisaient du camping.

L'école de Cackle et celle de Pentangle.

Après les derniers évènements, la énième tentative de prise de contrôle de la jumelle maléfique d'Ada, Hécate avait parlé avec Pippa pour lui faire part de la lassitude générale de ses élèves et des professeurs.

La solution proposée par son ancienne amie, la femme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse même après toutes ces années, avait été de faire du camping au Pays de Galles.

Ada avait été enchantée par la proposition. Elle un peu moins, cependant elle pouvait voir que cette idée était un succès à la vue des sourires sur les visages de tout le monde.

Les étudiantes de Cackle avaient rapidement sympathisé avec les élèves, filles et garçons, de Pentangle et Hécate avait déjà aperçu quelques rapprochements entre ses filles et des garçons de l'académie de Pippa.

C'était une des raisons qui la rendait nerveuse et elle était constamment sur le qui-vive. Elle ne voulait avoir à traiter des problèmes hormonaux de ses élèves plus âgées.

Elle laissait cela à Pippa.

Malheureusement elle savait qu'elle devait garder un œil particulièrement attentif sur Donna Joyfull et Mike Goodless qui avaient déjà disparu deux fois pour s'embrasser derrière les buissons.

"Miss Hardbroom ! Miss Hardbroom !"

Hécate soupira en entendant la voix paniquée de Maud. Elle la vit arriver avec Enid à ses côtés.

Sans Mildred.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour se douter que son élève maladroite avait dû se mettre, encore, dans une quelque sorte de pétrin.

"Que se passe-t-il Miss Spellbody ?"

"C'est Mildred !"

Quelle surprise…

"Elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes et elle est partie dans la forêt", commença Maud.

"Pourquoi, par Merlin, ne pouvait-elle pas utiliser les toilettes ?" demanda Hécate en pointant du doigt la tente qu'ils avaient créé pour cela.

"Elle disait qu'elle avait l'habitude de camper avec sa mère et qu'elle aimait faire ça dans la nature", expliqua Enid, d'un air quelque peu dégouté.

"Je vois, et quel est le problème ? Elle n'a pas de papier ?"

"Si, elle en avait pris avec…"

"Elle a disparu !" la coupa Maud.

"Disparu ? C'est-à-dire ?"

"Elle voulait seulement faire pipi, mais ça fait une demi-heure qu'elle n'est pas revenue", expliqua Maud.

Bien.

C'était légèrement inquiétant. Cependant, connaissant Mildred elle avait dû voir un papillon et s'était éloignée. Dans le pire des cas elle ne trouvait plus son chemin pour revenir.

"Je vais la chercher, vous restez ici", annonça Hécate.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle s'élança dans la forêt qui bordait leur campement.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle lança un sort de localisation pour retrouver son élève perdu. Sa magie voyagea entre les arbres et elle sentit la magie de Mildred à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

En fronçant les sourcils elle le rendit compte assez rapidement que quelque chose clochait, plus elle avançait en direction de Mildred, plus un sentiment de malaise d'infiltrait en elle. Cela devenait de plus en plus présent à chaque pas. Sur ses gardes elle continua à s'approcher de l'endroit où Mildred se trouvait, elle avait de plus en plus envie de rejoindre l'adolescente et sortir de cette étrange forêt.

Pourquoi Pippa avait-elle choisit un tel lieu pour leur sortie camping ?

Après ce qui lui sembla un trop long moment elle entendit des reniflements. Malheureusement, elle les reconnut presque immédiatement.

Hécate accéléra le pas vers les bruits que faisaient Mildred. Elle trouva son élève assise sur un tronc dans une toute petite clairière.

"Mildred Hubble."

La tête de l'adolescente se leva brusquement en entendant son nom. Le cœur battant elle vit son professeur préféré à ses côtés. N'écoutant que ses instincts elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras de la plus âgée.

Surprise Hécate accueillit Mildred contre elle. La plus jeune serrait la taille de la sorcière avec force, cette attitude étrange interpella Hécate. Elle savait que Mildred était quelqu'un de tactile, cependant jamais elle n'avait essayé de faire un tel geste envers elle. Habituellement c'était ses jeunes amies qui recevaient des câlins.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Hécate après quelques secondes, décidant qu'elle avait assez tenu la jeune fille contre elle.

Mildred se détacha d'elle, les yeux toujours humides.

"J'étais venue dans la forêt car j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes et après j'ai entendu un bruit. Je pensais que c'était un écureuil doré, Owen de Pentangle a dit qu'il y en avait."

Malgré elle, Hécate serra les mâchoires, peu étonnée du début de l'histoire.

"Mais après j'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi… C'était une panthère noire ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu mais je me suis perdue."

"Une panthère noire ? Au Pays de Galles ?" Dit Hécate avec dédain.

"Oui ! Je sais que c'est pas normal mais c'est vraiment ce que…"

Mildred se figea, arrêtant subitement son explication. Fronçant les sourcils Hécate vit la peur s'inscrire de plus en plus sur le visage de Mildred. Celle-ci posa sa main sur l'avant de bras de la sorcière. Au même instant Hécate sentit un frisson la parcourir.

"Miss Hardbroom… Derrière vous", chuchota-t-elle.

La panique dans la voix de Mildred l'infiltra en elle tel un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa colonne vertébrale.

Lentement elle se retourna pour voir ce que regardait Mildred.

Face à elle se trouvait une panthère noire.

Ce qui normalement ne devrait pas être possible.

Hécate comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vraie panthère, mais d'un sort quelconque. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre devant Mildred pour la protéger de l'animal.

Alors qu'elle allait transférer Mildred et elle-même jusqu'au campement, la panthère bougea étrangement. Petit à petit elle se leva, ses membres craquèrent et ses poils tombèrent pour laisser place à des membres. Intriguées, Mildred et Hécate regardèrent l'étrange phénomène.

La panthère se transformait en un homme. Il était brun, avait de longs cheveux ondulés et une barbe de quelques centimètres. Sur ses bras nus était visible des runes antiques.

L'effroi frappa Hécate lorsqu'elle croisa le regard jaune de l'homme. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle sut à qui elles avaient à faire ou du moins à quel genre de personne.

C'était un Druide du Crépuscule.

Des druides qui pratiquaient une magie très noire, pour cela ils piégeaient souvent des jeunes sorcières pour leur prendre tous leurs pouvoirs. Dans la plupart des cas les victimes ne s'en tiraient pas en vie.

L'image de Mildred morte dans cette clairière lui vint subitement en tête.

C'était inacceptable.

Il fallait qu'elles partent le plus vite possible. Le druide qui leur faisait face avaient de nombreuses amulettes autour du coup, signifiant sa puissance.

Hécate, sans se retourner, attrapa la main de Mildred et les transféra loin du druide.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais elles restèrent dans la clairière. Elle réessaya, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que le druide se mette à rire.

"Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie ici, sorcière", dit-il de sa voix grave en pointant du doigt une de ses amulettes.

Malgré ses avertissements, Hécate essaya de se transférer à nouveau, puis de créer un bouclier autour d'elle et Mildred, puis seulement autour de Mildred. Aucun de ses sorts ne fonctionna, ce qui fit rire encore plus le druide.

L'homme sortit un couteau de sa ceinture.

"Grâce à vous, je serai le plus puissant de tous. Ils seront obligés de me nommer leur chef", annonça-t-il, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

En voyant leur adversaire s'approcher lentement Hécate serra la main de Mildred avant de la lâcher.

"Cours", dit-elle à son élève avec calme.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Mildred.

"Cours, vas aussi loin que possible, retournes au camp."

"Mais et vous ?" demanda la plus jeune avec inquiétude, elle ne voulait pas laisser son professeur seule avec l'étrange homme qui leur avait enlevé leurs pouvoirs.

"Je serai derrière toi", assura-t-elle tout en regardant autour d'elle pour essayer de chercher une solution.

Hécate la poussa et Mildred s'enfuit rapidement entre les arbres. Presque au même instant le druide se jeta sur Hécate, la faisant tomber au sol. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il était plus intéressé par elle que par la jeune fille. Hécate sentit la lame du couteau du druide glisser contre son flanc. Elle grimaça mais parvint à s'éloigner de lui pour prendre une pierre qui se trouvait non loin. La tenant fermement elle se tourna et frappa le druide avec la pierre alors qu'il levait son couteau à nouveau.

De toutes ses forces elle lui porta un coup violement au niveau de la tempe. Deux fois. Trois fois. Jusqu'à ce que finalement il s'effondre sur elle. Hécate le poussa sans ménagement puis se leva pour s'enfuir à son tour.

Au dernier moment elle attrapa le couteau qui l'avait coupé. Elle avait l'intuition qu'il lui serait utile.

Elle s'élança dans la direction qu'avait pris Mildred quelques instants plus tôt. Rapidement elle s'essouffla, manquant de condition physique, après tout pourquoi une sorcière devrait en avoir une ? Elle pouvait utiliser la magie pour se déplacer, c'était bien plus simple. Seule des sorcières comme Dimity pensait qu'il était sain de courir tous les jours. Et Pippa aussi. Par ailleurs, elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la vision d'une Pippa transpirante après avoir fait une course matinale en compagnie Dimity et de certains de des élèves deux écoles.

Maintenant elle regrettait de ne pas avoir décidé de s'entrainer avec elles. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu et son flanc la faisait souffrir à chaque foulée. Cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle sentait que sa magie était toujours bloquée, elle voulait s'éloigner le vite possible du druide et surtout retrouver Mildred.

Elle fut heureuse d'avoir mis des vêtements qui lui permirent d'être à l'aise pour courir. Elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal dans ses robes strictes habituelles.

Soudain elle entendit des bruits non loin, des branches craquèrent à sa droite. Sa main se serra autour du couteau d'elle avait toujours dans sa main. Elle était prête à se défendre.

Mildred surgit de derrière un arbre.

"Miss Hardbroom ! Vous êtes là !" S'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement.

Essayant de reprendre ses esprits, Hécate acquiesça. Son cœur battait toujours furieusement dans sa poitrine et elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Cependant voir Mildred saine et sauve à ses côtés la réconforta.

"Nous devons retourner au camp", dit-elle quelques instants plus tard.

Mildred baissa les yeux et ses joues se mirent à rougir.

"Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction aller", confessa-t-elle.

Soupirant Hécate essaya de les transférer à nouveau. Sans succès. Pire, elle se sentait étourdie. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle faillit tomber. Elle prit subitement appui sur l'épaule de Mildred pour se soutenir.

"Miss Hardbroom ? Tout va bien ?" s'inquiéta Mildred.

"Oui", mentit-t-elle.

L'adolescente ne s'y laissa pas prendre une seule seconde.

"Venez, j'ai trouvé un abri pas loin."

A chaque seconde qui passait Hécate sentait sa tête qui tournait et la blessure sur son flanc lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Avec raideur, elle hocha la tête et suivit Mildred. Elle avait besoin de repos, avec un peu de chance elles seraient assez éloignées du druide pour qu'elle puisse utiliser sa magie.

Avec l'aide de Mildred elles marchèrent durant quelques minutes jusqu'à l'abri qu'avait indiqué l'adolescente. C'était une petite cabane en bois visiblement abandonnée depuis des années. Mildred poussa la porte, suivi de très près par Hécate. Celle-ci vit une chaise au loin et décida de s'y asseoir. Cependant ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids et elle s'effondra au sol avant d'avoir atteint la chaise.

Derrière elle Mildred se précipita vers elle.

"Miss Hardbroom ?"

"Mildred Hubble…" croassa Hécate.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle luttait pour rester consciente. Le sang battait furieusement dans sa tête et sa blessure la faisait terriblement souffrir. Devant elle, se trouvait le couteau qui l'avait blessée. Elle se doutait qu'il devait y avoir un poison dessus, qui expliquait son état. Elle voulut tendre la main pour faire comprendre à Mildred que c'était le couteau qui était responsable de sa condition.

Sa tête fut soulevée avec délicatesse, Mildred la manipulait avec soin pour que ses genoux lui offrent un coussin.

"Tu dois partir", dit-elle faiblement.

"Non, je ne peux pas vous laisser ici !" rétorqua Mildred d'une voix indignée.

Hécate soupira faiblement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne parvenait plus à parler. C'était si dur. Tout aussi dur que de rester éveillée.

"Miss Cackle va nous trouver, quelqu'un va nous trouver. J'en suis sûre", la rassura Mildred.

La voix de Mildred semblait si loin. Hécate se sentait partir, elle se demanda brièvement si elle allait mourir ici. Dans une cabane dans une forêt aux côtés de Mildred. Au moins Mildred allait bien, c'était ce qui comptait. De plus elle avait raison, Ada allait sûrement les trouver. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles avaient disparu. Peut-être que Pippa viendrait aussi.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son amie d'enfance. Elle aurait dû lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle depuis qu'elle avait 15 ans et que c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était enfuie, qu'elle avait eu peur de ses sentiments, peur du rejet de Pippa et du regard des autres sur elles. C'était si puéril et si pathétique maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

Hécate eut la vision de Pippa revenant de sa course matinale, ses cheveux blondes attachés en une queue de cheval, ses vêtements moulants montrant chaque de ses courbes, la respiration haletante et ses joues rouges. Elle avait été si belle.

Ce fut avec cette image en tête qu'Hécate sombra dans l'inconscience.

"Miss Hardbroom ? Miss Hardbroom ?" répéta Mildred, la panique tintant sa voix.

Mildred continua d'appeler son professeur tout en la secouant pour essayer de la réveiller. La sorcière resta inconsciente sur ses genoux. Soudain Mildred sentit quelque chose de moite sous sa main et elle vit qu'elle avait sa main rouge de sang. Avec horreur elle comprit qu'Hécate avait été blessée.

"Non ! Non ! Je vous en prie, Miss Hardbroom. Restez avec moi ! Non !"

Des larmes se formèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux.

Cette journée avait décidément pris une tournure horrible. Elle avait été poursuivie par une panthère noire, cette panthère était en fait un homme qui s'en était pris à elles, il avait apparemment réussi à blesser Miss Hardbroom et maintenant elle avait perdu connaissance, laissant Mildred seule dans la cabane qui leur servait d'abri.

Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si elle avait attendu quelques minutes pour aller aux toilettes.

Il avait fallu qu'elle veille y aller dans la forêt.

Tout était de sa faute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 2 ! Il n'en restera plus qu'un pour la conclusion de cette histoire. Bonne lecture :)

Mildred garda son professeur contre elle tout en réfléchissant. Que pouvait-elle faire pour les sortir toutes les deux d'ici ? Elle ne connaissait aucun sort qui pouvait aider Miss Hardbroom d'une quelconque façon. Pouvait-elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre envoyer un message à ses amies ou ses professeurs ?

Elle inspira longuement. Pleurer n'allait pas l'aider. Cela ne l'avait pas aidé plus tôt quand elle s'était retrouvée seule dans la forêt. Son salut était venu de son professeur. Avec le recul elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait pleuré quand elle s'était retrouvée seule ainsi. Habituellement quand elle était en difficulté, ce qui arrivait un peu trop souvent, elle n'était pas genre à pleurer.

Peut-être était un sort ou l'influence de l'homme-panthère ? Ou les conséquences de son épuisement dû aux récentes attaques d'Agatha qui avaient engendrées tant d'insomnies ?

Toujours était-il qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Il fallait qu'elle aide Miss Hardbroom au vite.

Soudain elle eut une idée. Avec attention elle retira son gilet et le déposa sous la tête de la sorcière blessée, lui offrant ainsi un coussin de fortune. Elle fouilla rapidement dans la cabane à la recherche d'une feuille de papier.

Elle glapit de joie lorsqu'elle en trouva une dans un tiroir, elle chercha un stylo et elle parvint à trouver un crayon de papier. Elle écrit succinctement qu'elle se trouvait avec Miss Hardbroom dans une cabane abandonnée dans la forêt. Elle plia la feuille sous forme d'un avion puis murmura une incantation. L'avion en papier lévita doucement puis s'éloigna par la fenêtre.

Durant les cours, mais surtout dans la bibliothèque et les temps de poses, Mildred et ses amies aimaient s'envoyer des messages avec des avions. C'était Mildred qui avait eu cette idée un beau jour et Maud avait réussi à trouver une incantation pour que cela soit possible.

Maintenant Mildred espérait que le sort soit assez puissant pour que son message arrive jusqu'à ses amies et qu'elles puissent l'aider. Elle retourna aux côtés de son professeur qui était toujours inconsciente au sol.

Elle reprit sa place en déposant sa tête sur ses genoux à nouveau.

"Miss Hardbroom ?"

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévenu les autres. Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver", dit-elle en essayant de se rassurer autant que la sorcière.

Dans le silence inquiétant de la forêt, elle attendit en fredonnant une chanson qu'elle avait entendu à la radio avec sa mère.

Soudain des bruits de pas de firent entendre. Son corps se tendit. Cela pouvait être les secours, mais cela pouvait aussi être l'homme-panthère. Elle berça Miss Hardbroom contre elle, comme pour la protéger.

Quelqu'un apparu devant elle et ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps de la sorcière inconsciente.

"Mildred ?"

Des larmes de joies menacèrent de s'échapper lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Miss Pentangle. La blonde se pencha vers elle.

"Hécate ?" s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son amie contre la jeune élève. Derrière elle, Ada rentra dans la cabane à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hécate ?" demanda Pippa en posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hécate.

"J'ai été suivi par une panthère noire, mais après il s'est transformé en homme. Miss Hardbroom m'a dit de partir, quand je l'ai retrouvé elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle a été blessée", expliqua-t-elle en montrant le flanc de la sorcière qui saignait.

"Par ceci ?" demanda Ada en prenant le couteau qui se trouvait non loin.

"Je pense, elle l'avait avec elle quand je l'ai trouvé", répondit Mildred.

Levant l'arme jusqu'à ses yeux Ada essaya de comprendre ce qui avait pu faire en sorte de mettre sa directrice adjointe dans un tel état. Elle regarda Pippa, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer face à Mildred.

"Rentrons, nous devons analyser cette arme", dit-elle.

Hochant la tête Pippa posa sa main sur Mildred et Hécate. Toutes trois disparurent pour réapparaitre dans sa tente. Ada arriva la seconde suivante.

"Mildred tu dois nous réexpliquer exactement ce qu'il s'est paszé", demanda Ada avec bienveillance en lui offrant un verre d'eau.

Pendant que Mildred parlait Pippa déposa Hécate sur son lit. Elle avait amené plusieurs potions afin de faire face à ce genre de situation. Elle appliqua un baume sur la plaie de la brune. Sa blessure se referma rapidement, malheureusement Hécate ne reprit pas conscience pour autant dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Pippa posa sa main sur le front d'Hécate. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle ne frissonnait pas. En fait rien ne semblait anormal, si ce n'est le fait qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

Cela l'inquiéta beaucoup.

Distraitement elle avait écouté le récit de Mildred, elle se doutait que l'homme-panthère comme l'adolescente l'appelait, était responsable de l'état d'Hécate. Malheureusement Mildred ne pouvait pas en dire plus sur lui. Elle ne l'avait quasiment pas vu, Hécate s'était mise devant elle pour la protéger.

Son cœur se réchauffa en imaginant son amie essayer de sauver Mildred d'un mage noir.

C'était typiquement Hécate, se sacrifier pour les autres.

Cela la faisait l'aimer encore plus.

"Pippa ?"

Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers Ada qui était à ses côtés.

"Je suis désolée Ada, je ne sais pas quoi faire", soupira-t-elle.

"Nous allons trouver une solution", la rassura la directrice.

La blonde hocha la tête avec raideur.

"En attendant, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de raccourcir notre séjour ici."

"Oui, je le pense aussi", répondit Pippa.

"Je vais amener Hécate au château, je suis sûre qu'avec l'aide d'Octavia, notre infirmière, et Dimity nous allons rapidement trouver un antidote."

"Pourrais-je venir aider ? Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous ou Hécate mais je…"

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ada.

"Bien sûr, toute aide sera la bienvenue."

Pippa regarda une dernière fois Hécate sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Je vais organiser notre retour à Pentangle, je vous retrouverai à Cackle le plus vite possible."

Un soupir triste quitta les lèvres d'Ada, elle connaissait le regard de l'autre blonde. Elle savait exactement ce qui se passait, ou plus exactement ce qui ne se passait pas, entre son adjointe et la directrice de l'autre école. Elle avait eu quelques doutes auparavant, quand elle avait entendu parler Hécate de Pippa, mais le jour où elle les avait vu interagir ensemble c'était évident.

Les sorcières étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre depuis des années.

Posant son regard sur Hécate qui était toujours allongée sur le lit de Pippa, elle espéra trouver rapidement une solution pour la réveiller afin que les deux sorcières puissent enfin parler de leurs sentiments. Elle était prête à s'en mêler personnellement si aucune d'elle ne faisait le premier pas.

Le retour vers Clacke fut rapide et tendu. Tous les élèves savaient que leur professeur de potions était inconsciente après une confrontation avec un étrange homme animal.

Les professeurs placèrent Hécate dans ses quartiers et Dimity commença sans attendre l'inspection de la lame qui contenait le poison qui avait ensorcelé sa collègue. Ada vint rapidement à son soutien tandis que Pippa restait aux côtés de son amie pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque changement. Octavia quant à elle, faisait l'aller-retour entre le laboratoire de potions et la patiente.

Malheureusement, le fait qu'elles n'aient aucune idée du genre de poison qui se trouvait sur la lame rendaient le tout encore plus difficile.

Mildred tournait en rond dans sa chambre, Maud et Ednid étaient assises sur son lit, cela faisait près de deux jours depuis qu'elles étaient de retour du camping.

Deux jours depuis que Miss Hardbroom s'était retrouvée empoisonnée ou ensorcelée par sa faute. Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas repris connaissance. Miss Drill était introuvable depuis, cherchant désespérément un remède, sa classe avait été ajournée tout comme leurs cours de potions, leur directrice venait manger avec elles afin de donner l'illusion de que tout allait bien mais les jeunes sorcières voyaient ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

Félicity lui avait appris que Miss Pentangle était ici aussi, et essayait d'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ne quittant que très peu la chambre de leur professeur de potions.

"Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose à faire", dit Mildred avec exaspération.

"Nos professeurs font tout leur possible, Millie", tenta de la résonner Maud.

Enid grimaça mais ne répondit rien. Elle était aussi perdue que les autres.

La culpabilité rongeait Mildred, elle s'en voulait de ses réactions dans la forêt. Une petite partie d'elle se demandait encore si elle n'avait pas été elle aussi sous l'influence d'un sort, la rendant si passive. Cependant, ce n'était pas important pour le moment de savoir si l'homme-panthère avait réussi à l'attirer ainsi, ce qui comptait s'était d'aider Miss Hardbroom et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

Leurs professeurs ne communiquaient que très peu avec elles. Tout ce qu'elles savaient c'était qu'ils essayaient d'aider Miss Hardbroom.

La première étape du plan de Mildred était donc d'en savoir plus.

"Enid, tu as toujours la potion d'invisibilité que tu as reçu de ton cousin ?"

Son amie hocha la tête tandis que Maud la regardait avec inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ils ne veulent pas nous dire ce qui se passe. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus, peut-être qu'on pourra l'aider."

Maud et Enid n'essayèrent même pas de discuter avec l'autre jeune sorcière. Depuis qu'elle était de retour de la forêt Mildred n'avait que l'état de Miss Hardbroom en tête. Elle harcelait leurs professeurs pour des nouvelles toute la journée. Mildred leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé et elles comprenaient que leur amie s'en voulait de la tournure des éléments.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'Enid donna à Mildred la potion qu'elle avait gardée pour faire une farce lors du prochain Bal. Elle s'en procurerait une autre, pour le moment il y avait plus important.

Après avoir remercié son amie, Mildred partie seule en direction du laboratoire de potions, où elle savait trouver Miss Drill. Le plus discrètement possible elle ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur en priant pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée elle vit Miss Drill et Miss Pentangle en train de discuter avec vigueur tout en faisant de grands gestes.

"Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Dimity !"

Mildred leva un sourcil, étonnée de voir Miss Pentangle parler ainsi à son professeur de vol. Habituellement elle était toujours douce et conciliante, les seules fois où elle l'avait vu perdre son sang-froid ainsi c'était quand elle parlait de Miss Hardbroom ou à la Miss Hardbroom elle-même. Mildred était consciente qu'elle ne savait pas tout du passé entre son professeur de potions et Miss Pentangle, mais elle avait assez regardé de films avec sa mère ou lu les livres de Maud pour savoir qu'il y avait des sentiments très profonds refoulés entre les deux sorcières.

"On est bloqué Pippa ! C'est la seule solution. Je prends cette potion, j'échange ma place avec Hécate. Elle trouvera sûrement un antidote, elle a mieux vu à qui elles avaient à faire et c'est la plus compétente."

"Oui, je sais ! C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui vais boire la potion et prendre la place d'Hécate."

Les yeux de Mildred se mirent à briller en comprenant ce que faisait les deux sorcières. Elles n'avaient pas trouvé de remède mais elles avaient trouvé une alternative pour le moment.

"Non, on ne sait pas combien de temps il lui faudra pour trouver l'antidote, tu as une école à gérer", dit fermement Miss Drill.

"Et tu as une classe toi aussi…", répliqua Miss Pentangle.

"Hécate ne me pardonnerait jamais de t'avoir laisser boire cette potion."

"Je me fous de ce qu'elle pense si ça peut la sauver !"

Pendant que les deux sorcières étaient en train d'argumenter Mildred s'était approchée discrètement du bureau où se trouvait la potion qui permettrait apparemment de faire l'échange avec Miss Hardbroom. Elle prit délicatement la fiole tout en lisant les instructions du vieux grimoire qui se trouvait sur la table, puis commença à s'éloigner doucement.

"Je lui fais confiance pour trouver rapidement de quoi me réveiller. C'est une des sorcières les plus douées que je connaisse", continua Pippa avec passion.

Les deux sorcières ne se rendirent pas compte que la fiole qui contenait la potion lévitait dans la pièce jusqu'à la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Dimity et Pippa sursautèrent en voyant qu'Ada venait d'apparaitre à leurs côtés.

"Ah, Ada. Merci vous êtes là. Je pense avoir trouvé une solution", commença Dimity.

"Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux !" s'enthousiasma la directrice.

Mildred courut jusqu'à la chambre de Miss Hardbroom pendant de son professeur de vol expliquait en quoi consistait son idée. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, les adultes allaient vite se rendre compte que la potion était manquante.

Essoufflée de sa course, elle arriva jusqu'à la porte des quartiers de Miss Hardbroom. La main tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte avec un soupir de soulagement en la trouvant déverrouillée. Son cœur se serra en voyant son professeur préféré allongée sur son lit, totalement immobile.

Par chance, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle.

Reprenant son souffle Mildred s'approcha du lit, la fiole fermement serrée dans sa main. Elle sentait son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine, résultat de sa course mais aussi de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout comme Miss Drill et Miss Pentangle, elle avait confiance en Miss Hardbroom pour trouver une solution, cependant cela représentait tout de même un risque.

L'image de Miss Hardbroom se mettant devant elle pour la protéger lui revint subitement en mémoire.

Sans plus aucune hésitation Mildred s'assit aux côtés de Miss Hardbroom.

"J'espère que vous trouverez vite de quoi me réveiller Miss Hardbroom."

Mildred prit une mèche de cheveux de la brune ainsi qu'une des sienne, elle les coupa rapidement, les mains tremblantes, puis les glissa dans la fiole. Elle la secoua trois fois, quand elle vit que les cheveux s'étaient désintégrés dans la potion elle la but un instant plus tard. Elle posa la fiole sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à sa droite. Peu à peu elle se sentait partir, elle s'allongea et constata qu'elle devenait visible. Les paupières lourdes elle se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Les yeux d'Hécate s'ouvrirent difficilement, elle cligna plusieurs fois avant de se redresser. Désorientée, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle était vêtue de sa robe de chambre. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud à ses côtés et elle tourna la tête pour essayer de se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait dans son lit.

La vision de Mildred Hubble allongée à ses côtés la désarçonna un instant, puis tous ses souvenirs lui revirent en mémoire, du camping jusqu'à la petite cabane où elle avait perdu connaissance.

"Mildred ?" demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur celle de son élève.

Elle l'appela encore quelques fois tout en lui jetant un sort pour essayer de la réveiller. Elle se rendit vite compte que quelque n'allait pas avec l'état de Mildred.

"Hécate ?"

La sorcière sursauta en entendant la voix de Pippa. Elle leva les yeux vers elle pour voir Ada puis Dimity arriver quelques instants plus tard.

"Pippa ? Je… Que se passe-t-il ?"

Les yeux des autres sorcières se posèrent sur Mildred allongée sur le lit d'Hécate. Ada prit la fiole qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet en soupirant.

"Dimity, je suppose que c'est ceci ?"

Dépitée, la sorcière hocha la tête.

"Oui, il semble que Mildred a été plus rapide."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?" demanda Hécate avec irritation.

Pippa avait les larmes aux yeux, Hécate détestait cela. Elle voyait bien que son amie était en détresse, de plus Ada aussi semblait accablée. Elle ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait et elle n'avait pas tous les éléments en main pour comprendre la situation.

"De quoi te souviens-tu ?" la questionna Ada.

"J'étais partie chercher Mildred quand un druide nous a attaqué, Mildred s'est enfuie et j'ai été touchée…" commença-t-elle, elle toucha son flanc et ne sentit rien.

Étonnée, elle se rendit compte que sa blessure avait été guérie.

"Je suis partie à mon tour, j'ai retrouvé Mildred mais je me sentais faiblir… L'arme devait être empoissonnée, je l'avais prise avec moi. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?"

La directrice de Cackle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui confirmer, puis elle fit apparaître l'arme dans sa main. Hécate s'approcha pour la prendre, elle l'inspecta quelques instants, mais elle ne trouva rien de visible pour le moment.

"Avec Mildred on s'est réfugiées dans une cabane, puis je me suis évanouie. Je viens de me réveiller pour trouver Mildred inconsciente avec moi."

"Je vois", dit Ada. "Tu te souviens de tout, après que tu te sois évanouie, Mildred a réussi à envoyer un message à ses amies. On vous a retrouvé assez rapidement. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce mage ou de quoi que ce soit. On n'arrivait pas à te réveiller, on est revenue ici pour essayer de trouver un antidote ou un contre sort, mais…"

"On n'a rien trouvé", la coupa Dimity.

"Alors pourquoi suis-je réveillée et pas Mildred ?"

La professeur de vol rougit en baissant les yeux.

"Tout est de ma faute. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quoi faire pour t'aider, alors j'ai décidé de changer de tactique. J'ai concocté une potion pour absorber le poison qui t'avait touchée, je pensais la prendre pour que tu puisses trouver une solution. Tu avais vu qui vous avait attaqué et tu es la meilleure ici en ce qui concerne les potions."

Les yeux d'Hécate s'écarquillèrent en comprenant peu à peu ce qui s'était passé.

"Tu voulais prendre ma place ? Mais… Alors… Pourquoi ?"

Hécate à court de mot, sa collègue avait eu une telle confiance en elle qu'elle avait accepté d'être empoisonnée à sa place.

"Quand elle a dit ce qu'elle voulait faire je n'étais pas d'accord", dit Pippa, prenant la parole pour la première fois. "Je pensais que c'était à moi de la boire."

"Quoi ? Non ! Pippa…" s'exclama Hécate.

"Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord", ricana Dimity.

Cette dernière reçut un regard froid de la part de Pippa tandis qu'Ada s'interposa.

"Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment", dit-elle. "Dimity m'a fait venir pour me parler de son idée, il semblerait qu'elles étaient en train de débattre pour choisir qui devait de prendre la potion depuis un moment car Mildred a eu le temps de leur voler la potion et de la boire", conclut-elle en montrant la fiole vide.

Hécate ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans un lac d'eau froide. Mildred avait bu une potion sans en connaître pleinement les conséquences.

"On ne peut pas la laisser ainsi, je vais reprendre une potion pour…"

"Ce n'est pas possible", la coupa Ada.

"Mais…"

"Bien que je ne cautionne pas l'idée de Dimity, je pense que c'était la seule solution. Il faut que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de trouver un antidote", continua Ada.

"On ne peut pas laisser Mildred ainsi !" s'exclama Hécate, outrée des paroles de sa directrice.

"Je crains qu'on n'ait pas le choix, la potion ne marche qu'une seule fois", expliqua Dimity avec une petite voix.

Prenant une grande respiration, Hécate reprit la parole.

"Donc si je comprends bien, je dois trouver l'antidote ou Mildred restera ainsi pour toujours ?" demanda-t-elle, calmement malgré le fait qu'elle sentait sa magie bouillir en elle.

"Oui", répondirent Ada et Dimity à l'unisson.

"Bien", dit-elle sèchement.

D'un mouvement de main, Hécate fut à nouveau habillée et coiffée. Serrant l'arme fautive contre elle, elle se transféra jusqu'à sa bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve tout ce qu'elle avait sur les Druides du Crépuscule si elle voulait sauver son élève.

Elle avait deux livres en main quand Pippa apparut à ses côtés.

"Hécate ?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

"Je n'ai pas le temps Pippa, je dois trouver de quoi réveiller Mildred."

"Mais tu viens tout juste de reprendre conscience, tu devrais manger quelque chose au moins", plaida la blonde.

"Plus tard", répondit-elle en prenant un autre livre.

Une tasse de thé se matérialisa devant elle.

"Bois au moins, s'il-te-plais Hiccup."

Le ton suppliant de Pippa eut raison d'elle, elle tendit la main vers la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux en buvant son thé préféré. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Merci."

Lui rendant son sourire, Pippa laissa ses doigts glisser contre son bras qui tenait les livres. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du dos d'Hécate et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Elle aimait les gestes doux de Pippa comme celui-ci.

Cependant la gravité de la situation lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle allait se pencher vers Pippa. Mildred était inconsciente dans son lit et c'était de faute.

"Vas-tu m'aider ?" demanda Hécate.

"Oui, de quoi as-tu besoin ?"

"C'est un Druide du Crépuscule qui nous attaqué. On doit trouver tout ce qu'on sait sur eux si on veut comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé."

Pippa prit les livres que lui tendait Hécate et elle se mit au travail. Elle était heureuse de voir Hécate sur pied, mais certainement pas au prix de la santé de Mildred. Elle allait faire tout son possible pour l'aider.

Malheureusement, tout ne fut pas aussi simple qu'elles l'auraient espéré. Les livres, grimoires, mémoires et manuels à leur disposition n'étaient pas assez précis pour qu'elles puissent comprendre quel était le poison qui coulaient maintenant dans les veines de Mildred. Cela rendrait Hécate de plus en plus frustrée et malgré tous les efforts de Pippa pour la rassurer ou l'aider, elles n'avançaient pas.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher."

La voix de Pippa résonna dans le bureau d'Hécate, où elle était entourée de parchemins. Son amie ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers elle.

"Hécate, ça fait trois jours et…"

"Oui !" tonna Hécate.

La blonde sursauta en entendant le ton sec d'Hécate. La professeur de potions daigna enfin la regarder, ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux rouges de fatigue.

"Trois jours et on n'a toujours rien trouvé. La mère de Mildred vient d'arriver pour être auprès de sa fille, parce qu'on ne trouve aucun antidote et qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains jours", continua Hécate.

La mâchoire d'Hécate était serrée, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi sans solution.

"Je sais, mais tu dois te reposer. Tu as très peu mangé depuis trois jours, tu dois avoir les idées claires. Une nuit de repos te ferait du bien et demain tu pourrais voir le problème sous un autre angle", tenta de la raisonner Pippa.

Les épaules d'Hécate tombèrent légèrement en entendant la voix douce et suppliante de Pippa.

"Laisse-moi te faire couler un bain."

"D'accord", souffla Hécate.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Pippa en voyant son amie céder, elle s'éclipsa ensuite pour lui préparer le bain promis. Hécate quant à elle soupira en se penchant sur sa chaise. Pippa avait sûrement raison, elle avait faim et elle se sentait fatiguée, mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter les cherches. Elle ne pouvait pas, sachant que Mildred était inconsciente dans son lit à cause d'elle.

En se massant les tempes, pour essayer de soulager son mal de tête, elle repensa à la cabane dans laquelle Mildred l'avait accompagnée. Elle se rappelait de la jeune fille essayant de maintenir consciente, de la peur dans sa voix.

Avait-elle eu peur avant de prendre la potion qui allait échanger sa malédiction avec elle ?

Sûrement pas, Mildred était une des personnes les plus téméraires qu'elle connaissait.

Malgré elle un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Mildred avait réussi à gagner une place dans son cœur.

Elle se remémora aussi de ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer, sans surprise elles avaient été pour Pippa. Pippa qui était restée à ses côtés pendant qu'elle était inconsciente et aussi depuis qu'elle cherchait un remède pour Mildred. Elle se rendit compte qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait demandé à l'autre sorcière pourquoi elle était ici plutôt que dans sa propre école. Elle avait égoïstement accepté sa présence et profité de l'avoir avec elle à chaque instant.

Elle avait eu des regrets, en pensant à ses sentiments envers Pippa. Le fait qu'elle ait survécu devrait donc lui permettre de révéler à Pippa qu'elle l'aimait. Pourtant l'état de Mildred l'en empêchait, elle ne pouvait s'autoriser à s'occuper de sa vie privée alors que son élève s'était sacrifiée pour elle.

Il en était hors de question.

Si seulement elle pouvait…

Soudain Hécate se leva. Elle avait trouvé la solution.

Ou du moins de quoi pouvoir avancer.

Elle prit la lame empoisonnée qui se trouvait toujours sur son bureau, fit venir son balai jusqu'à elle, ouvrit la fenêtre et disparut dans entre les nuages, laissant le château derrière elle.

Il ne lui fallut moins d'une heure pour rejoindre la forêt où tout avait commencé.

La même ambiance étrange l'accueillit lorsqu'elle y pénétra.

Le sang pulsant violemment dans ses veines elle parvint à retourner la clairière où elle avait rejoint Mildred et où elles avaient rencontré le Druide du Crépuscule.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer maintenant.

Hécate se tenait debout, attendant que sa présence face peut-être revenir le Druide.

Elle était venue sur un coup de tête, une idée fugace, laissant derrière elle le bain que Pippa lui avait préparé ainsi que ses recherches et Mildred.

Soudain un bruit de fit entendre derrière les arbres. Elle se retourna pour voir une panthère noire arriver lentement vers elle. Stoïque, elle regarda l'animal se changea en homme qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois.

"Tu es donc de retour, intéressant", dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Fière, combattant sa peur elle fit un pas vers lui.

"Je suis là pour faire un marché", annonça-t-elle avec fermeté.

"Vraiment ?"

Elle sortit la lame qui l'avait touchée. Le Druide sourit malicieusement en la voyant.

"Quel sorte de poison se trouve dessus ?"

"Si tu as été touchée, tu ne devrais pas être capable de me parler."

"Une autre personne a été empoisonné", expliqua-t-elle toujours en maintenant une voix neutre.

Les yeux du Druide se mirent à briller.

"Est-ce la jeune sorcière ? Avec les tresses ?"

Malgré elle, Hécate serra les mâchoires et le Druide s'en aperçut.

"Elle a beaucoup de magie en elle, mais elle est jeune, elle ne survivra pas longtemps", dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

"Avez-vous de quoi la sauver ?" demanda Hécate, cachant sa tension.

Le Druide prit une de ses amulettes entre ses doigts, il la fit tourner et la regarda patiemment, prenant tout son temps pour répondre à la sorcière.

"Oui", confirma-t-il finalement.

Le cœur d'Hécate sauta dans sa poitrine.

"Comment ?"

"Tu as dit que tu venais pour un marché c'est ça ? Je te donne de quoi la sauver mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange ?"

"Je te rend ceci", répondit Hécate en lui montrant l'arme.

Un rire narquois s'échappa des lèvres du Druide.

"J'y tiens, c'est vrai, mais pas assez pour te donner l'antidote pour autant, ça te coûtera bien plus cher."

Hécate se tendit, elle avait espéré que l'arme serrai un échange suffisant. Elle avait lu que les Druides étaient très attachés à leurs possessions, or il semblait que cela n'était pas assez pour lui. Elle sut qu'elle devait lui proposer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Malheureusement, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait lui donner.

"Très bien, en échange de l'antidote je t'offre une fiole de mon sang. Librement donné", proposa-t-elle d'un ton sûr.

Le Druide écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant parler. Ce qui lui proposait la sorcière était un ingrédient très rare et d'une puissance inouïe pour leur clan.

"Tu serais prête à m'offrir ton sang pour cette gamine ?" demanda-t-il, encore surpris.

"Oui", répondit-elle, "alors on a un marché ?"

"Oui !" dit-il précipitamment, "et je récupère ma dague."

Hécate prit un rocher, d'un sort elle le tailla afin qu'il soit coupant. Elle fit apparaître une fiole et se tailla le bout du doigt puis laissant son sang remplir le récipient sous le regard intéressé du Druide.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle murmura un sort puis elle reporta son attention vers le Druide.

"A vous", dit-elle.

Hochant la tête, le Druide sortit d'une de ses poches un flacon de couleur or.

"Si elle boit ceci en entier elle se réveillera et ne pourra plus jamais être empoisonnée par ce type de poison", expliqua-t-il.

"Très bien, sachez que j'ai jeté un sort sur cette fiole, vous ne pourrez utiliser son contenu seulement lorsque mon élève serra réveillée."

Son adversaire eut un sourire moqueur.

"Comme si ta magie pourrait me résister, de toute façon elle se réveillera. Tu as ma parole."

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas sûr et elle en fit autant. Ils échangèrent leurs fioles en quelques instants puis elle lui remit sa dague.

"Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir à faire avec toi, n'hésite pas à revenir ici si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je m'appelle Crater."

Hécate serra fermement l'antidote dans sa main, légèrement étonnée. Elle avait lu que les Druides du Crépuscule ne donnaient que très rarement leurs noms aux autres communautés magiques. Elle avait réellement dû rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de celui-ci. Elle le salua avec respect puis s'éloigna.

Marchant à vive allure à travers la forêt, Hécate attendait avec impatience de pouvoir rejoindre son balai afin de retourner jusqu'à l'école. Elle ne fut pas suivie, ou du moins on la laissa sortir sans problème des arbres et elle put grimper sur son balai et rentrer en toute sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'académie de Cackle, elle se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Mildred. Durant le voyage elle avait longuement réfléchi et elle avait décidé de faire confiance au Druide et de donner l'entière potion à son élève, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Tant pis pour essayer de comprendre ou l'analyser ce que contenait la fiole. Le Druide avait dit qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps et pour cela, elle le croyait.

Une fois dans la chambre de Mildred elle vit que sa mère s'était endormie sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait non loin. Décidant de ne pas la réveiller, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille endormie. Julie avait droit à un peu de repos et voir sa fille en pleine forme serai sûrement un beau cadeau à son réveil.

Cependant, une petite partie d'Hécate était inquiète et savait qu'il existait une forte probabilité que l'antidote qu'elle avait en main n'en était pas une. Elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Julie.

Avec délicatesse elle prit la tête de Mildred entre ses mains, elle porta la fiole aux lèvres de son élève et la fit boire toute la potion. Durant les premières secondes rien ne se passa, puis elle sentit la jeune fille bouger.

Pour sa plus grande joie elle vit les yeux de Mildred s'ouvrir et croiser les siens.

"Miss Hardbroom ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu désorientée.

"Mildred", souffla la plus âgée avec soulagement.

"Miss Hardbroom !" s'exclama Mildred, se rappelant pourquoi elle se trouvait sur son lit en compagnie de sa professeur. "Vous avez réussi ! Je ne savais !"

Soudain elle se jeta contre le corps d'Hécate pour lui faire un câlin, elle était heureuse de savoir sa professeur en bonne santé et elle aussi. Quoi que surprise, Hécate se ressaisit et enveloppa sa jeune élève dans une étreinte maladroite. Soupirant, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur celle de Mildred, soulagée que la potion ait marché.

"Mildred !"

En entendant la voix de Julie, Hécate se détacha de Mildred, sachant que sa mère voudrait elle aussi s'assurer que la jeune fille allait bien. L'infirmière engloutit sa fille dans ses bras à son tour. Se sentant de trop et ayant fait son travail Hécate s'éloigna pour partir mais la main de Julie surgit de nulle part pour lui attraper le poignet.

"Merci beaucoup Miss Hardbroom", lui dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

"Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, c'est Mildred qu'il faut remercier, sans elle je ne serais pas là non plus", répondit Hécate.

La main de Julie se resserra une dernière fois, la prise était si forte que la sorcière se demanda si elle n'allait pas avoir un bleu, puis elle la libéra.

"Miss Cackle m'a expliquée que vous étiez allée la chercher dans la forêt en premier lieu, puis que vous l'aviez défendue. Merci pour tout ça, et merci d'avoir trouvé un antidote. Vous êtes réellement une sorcière puissante."

Hécate voulut répondre que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si Mildred ne s'était pas éloignée en premier lieu ou que Mildred avait fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide en buvant la potion qu'avait faite Dimity ou qu'elle-même avait fait un pacte avec le diable pour la sauver, cependant elle se tut. Cela n'aurait avancé à rien, Mildred venait de se réveiller et elles pourraient parler de ses actes irresponsables plus tard. Il fallait que la jeune fille apprenne à se contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus et Hécate décida que ce serait à elle de le faire. La peur de perdre Mildred ces derniers jours avait été si forte, qu'elle avait compris qu'il était de son devoir de venir en aide à son élève.

Mais cela serait pour plus tard, alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'annoncer qu'elle allait informer la directrice du réveil de Mildred.

Laissant la famille Hubble seule, Hécate s'éclipsa dans le bureau d'Ada. La directrice était derrière son bureau à boire une tasse de thé. Visiblement elle était dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas immédiatement son adjointe. Hécate se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

"Oh Hécate, excuse-moi."

"Mildred vient de se réveiller", annonça-t-elle.

"C'est vrai ? Quelle extraordinaire nouvelle ! Je savais que tu trouverais de quoi la sortir de là", s'exclama Ada en se levant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Je vais l'annoncer aux filles, elles étaient si inquiètes."

"Bien, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de repos."

"Bien-sûr, tu as travaillé sans relâche. Reposes-toi bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas", lui dit Ada en lui prenant les mains.

Les deux sorcières se sourirent puis Hécate s'écarta pour regagner magiquement sa chambre. En apparaissant elle se rappela qu'elle avait laissé Pippa, qui devait lui avoir fait un bain. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour la trouver vide, tout comme le bain.

Fronçant les sourcils elle appela Pippa. La culpabilité s'emparait d'elle, elle était partie sans prévenir personne, pas même son amie de longue date. Elle avait dû l'attendre un certain temps, puis avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas revenir. Elle soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle était fatiguée, physiquement et émotionnellement, cependant elle devait trouver Pippa. Elle devait lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait quitté le château si précipitamment. Avant elle mangea rapidement un muffin qui se trouvait sur son bureau, sûrement laissé par Pippa.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et laissa sa magie la guider jusqu'à son amie. Elle apparut en haut d'une des tours, Pippa se tenait face au soleil qui se couchait au loin.

Elle était magnifique.

Prenant une profond respiration, Hécate s'approcha d'elle.

"Pippa ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Pippa se tourna lentement vers elle, sans lui offrir un sourire. Ce qui était assez étrange.

"Ah tu es là", répondit-elle platement.

"Oui, je…", elle hésita un instant devant l'air distant de Pippa, "j'ai trouvé une solution. Mildred vient de se réveiller."

L'attitude éteinte de Pippa se transforma instantanément, un sourire brillant se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle s'approcha d'Hécate.

"C'est fantastique Hécate !" dit-elle avec joie, "je suis… Je… Et dire que je boudais parce que tu étais partie, j'aurai dû savoir que tu avais une bonne raison !" s'enthousiasma Pippa.

Hécate lui offrit un sourire timide, se rappelant le coût du réveil de son élève.

"Comment as-tu fais ? Je ne te trouvais plus dans ton laboratoire ou dans la bibliothèque, je n'arrivais pas à sentir ta magie, tu étais où ?" demanda Pippa, curieuse de comprendre ce qui leur avait échappé les jours précédents.

Hésitante, Hécate ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle avait réussi à ne pas dévoiler à Ada comment elle avait fait pour réveiller Mildred, elle se doutait que cela ne resterait pas un secret bien longtemps. Cependant elle avait pensé avoir un peu plus de répit avec Pippa. Il semblait qu'elle s'était trompée.

"Ce n'est pas important", répondit-elle en agitant la main, espérant que la blonde n'allait pas insister.

Ce fut pourtant ce qu'elle fit, Pippa sentit que quelque chose clochait chez son amie.

"Comment as-tu fait Hécate ?" demanda-t-elle, soudain beaucoup plus sérieuse.

Mentir n'était pas une option viable, elle le savait. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à l'éventualité de devoir dire un mensonge. Elle s'était concentrée sur la guérison de Mildred, s'oubliant au passage. Oubliant que Pippa, parmi d'autres, allait lui demander comment elle avait réussi.

"Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution", confessa-t-elle avec honte.

"Quoi ? Mais comment… Je ne comprends pas."

"Je suis retournée là-bas", répondit Hécate.

Les yeux de Pippa se mirent à briller de peur.

"Dans la forêt ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix serrée par la panique.

"Oui, j'ai retrouvé le Druide. Il avait l'antidote, on a fait un marché."

L'angoisse paralysa Pippa durant quelques secondes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert en échange ?"

"Une fiole de mon sang."

La réponse claqua dans l'obscurité de la nuit de Cackle.

"Oh Hécate…" souffla son amie.

La sorcière aux cheveux sombres baissa les yeux. Du sang de sorcière librement donné pouvait avoir de lourdes conséquences pour elle. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste, elle se rappelait voir l'étincelle de vie dans les yeux de Mildred, elle pouvait presque sentir son corps frêle contre le sien, la chaleur de la main de sa mère qui la remerciait…

Non, elle ne regrettait rien.

Le cœur de Pippa battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, imaginant les risques qu'avait accepté de prendre son amie pour sa jeune élève. Cela la faisait l'aimer encore plus, s'en était presque douloureux. Doucement elle leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue d'Hécate, faisant leurs yeux se croiser.

Elle pouvait voir qu'Hécate cachait ses émotions, malgré le fait qu'elle devait elle aussi savoir que ce qu'elle avait fait était très dangereux, voire interdit par le Code. Pourtant elle était là, face à elle, droite et fière comme toujours. Inconsciemment, le pouce de Pippa lui caressa la joue.

Hécate resta figée devant l'intensité du regard de Pippa, de sa touche douce sur son visage. Habituellement, quand les choses devenaient trop intimes elle s'éloignait, ignorant les signes qui montraient que cela blessait l'autre sorcière. Cette fois ci, ce fut différent. Elle se rappelait avoir été étendue sur le sol poussiéreux d'une cabane, à regretter de ne pas avoir été assez courageuse.

Timidement elle posa sa main sur celle de Pippa avant de se pencher vers elle. Pippa écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que l'autre sorcière s'avançait pour l'embrasser.

Elle la rencontra à mi-chemin.

Hécate lia leurs doigts en retirant la main de Pippa de sa joue. Elles s'embrassèrent chastement sur le haut d'une des tours de l'Académie, mettant fin à des années de doutes et de frustrations. Lorsqu'elle se séparèrent, Pippa n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, ayant peur de briser le moment.

"Je suis fatiguée", murmura Hécate.

Serrant la main d'Hécate qui était toujours la sienne, elle la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

"Alors allons nous coucher", répondit la blonde avant de les transférer dans la chambre de l'autre sorcière.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans cette pièce, quelques heures auparavant, elle l'avait quitté en colère et déçue après avoir vidé le bain qu'elle avait fait coulé, pensant qu'Hécate l'avait trompée et était partie ailleurs pour ne plus avoir à faire à elle et à ses demandes insistantes. Pippa était maintenant sur un nuage.

Après un geste gracieux dont elle seule avait le secret, Hécate se changea magiquement en habit pour la nuit.

"Je prendrai ce bain demain", annonça-t-elle.

Heureuse Pippa lui sourit puis se changea à son tour un peu incertaine, cependant Hécate ne lui demanda pas de partir lorsqu'elle se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés. Ce fut même la professeur de potions qui se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser. Pippa sentit sa tête tourner en savourant les lèvres d'Hécate contre les siennes. Elle pourrait s'habituer à une Hécate plus entreprenante.

Un frisson de plaisir parcourut son corps en s'imaginant la suite de sa relation avec Hécate. Des images de l'autre sorcière nue, soupirant contre elle envahirent son esprit. Cependant pour le moment elles allaient se contenter de dormir, afin de récupérer des derniers jours qui avaient été intenses.

Les deux sorcières s'endormirent rapidement, sentant le corps de l'autre proche du sien.

Elles s'inquiéteraient des conséquences du sang d'Hécate dans les mains du druide un autre jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous de m'avoir lu et surtout merci à ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire un petit mot :)


End file.
